Capullo en flor
by SritaClanHaruno
Summary: Sarada Uchiha tiene 13 años, pero no parece, es bajita tiene el pecho plano y una enorme frente igual a la de su madre. Sarada entra en un colegio nuevo donde estudia Chōchō Akimichi, una vecina que se burla de ella todo el tiempo. Sarada, tendrá que lidiar con la Akimichi en todo el curso escolar ademas de incontables aventuras y de Boruto Uzumaki el niño que le gusta. ¡Editado!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: No abrir hasta el año 3000 de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin continuemos!

.

.

 _Capítulo I_

 _._

 _._

 _No quiero ir al colegio nunca más en la vida, ni jamás de los jamases_

Voy a sentarme aquí y hacer una pataleta, por horas y horas, así me pierda las comiquitas de las 3 o la merienda de las 4. Me niego y lo repito, no quiero a ir al colegio nunca más en la vida, ni jamás de los jamases, pero mi mamá Sakura Haruno que nunca me escucha e insiste.

-¡Anda Saraditaaa-chaaan! (me llamo Sarada pero ella cuando pide algo lo hace en diminutivo), es el mejor de la cuidad.

Entonces se mete mi papá Sasuke Uchiha que casi siempre esta callado y nunca me insiste en nada (Soy la única y por ser hembra soy la consentida).

-Debes ir Sarada, es un colegio carísimo y me ha costado una fortuna pagar la matrícula.

Pero no me importan sus argumentos y ni los reclamos de Toboe, mi pastor alemán que ladra como aprobando la decisión de mis padres el muy traicionero. No quiero ir al colegio nuevo y no, es ¡NO! Me siento nuevamente en la alfombra a patalear (a pesar de tener 13, edad suficiente para no andar con malcriadeces) y gritar. Pero todo esto, será en vano en octubre de igual forma tendré que asistir al nuevo colegio, al fin y al cabo los padres siempre tienen la última palabra (Y más si tienes una mamá como la mía) y esa fue:

-Que si vas y punto- Las voces ahora autoritarias de ellos resonaron en la sala y yo no puede hacer más que gritar a todo pulmón, un grito agudísimo que de seguro rompería cualquier copa de vidrio (Pero por suerte no tenemos ninguna, todas fueron quebradas gracias a Toboe y mi frisbie).

Y es que yo tenía una muy grande y entendible razón para no querer ir al nuevo colegio y esa era: Chōchō Akimichi, mejor conocida por los varones como la niña más popular, graciosa y pelirroja del planeta y sus alrededores (Bueno, no tanto). Pero es por ella que no quiero acercarme ni por todos los bombones rellenos de jalea de cereza del universo a ese colegio, ya que justamente Chōchō -Soy-Super-Popular-Akimichi, estudia precisamente ahí y es súper popular además que es mi insoportable y extremadamente odiosa vecina.

Chōchō le encanta humillarme así sea a solas, como el día que nos encontramos en el ascensor y justamente se quedo varado en el piso 5 (Yo vivo en el 6 y ella en el 8) desesperadas ambas, ella por compartir el aire conmigo tanto tiempo y yo por ser claustrofóbica; me empezó a insultar.

-Tu frente con lo pesada que es, ha varado el ascensor y ahora moriré respirando el aire contaminado con tu nerdes*- Comento dramáticamente, mientras se sacudía el rojo y largo cabello y se retocaba de carmín sus labios gruesos.

Yo sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería, pues en cierto modo yo soy una nerd, una come libros por así decirlo. Eso ligado al hecho de que uso gafas hizo la combinación perfecta para que ella se refiriese a mí de esa manera.

Chōchō con los escasos 14 años que cuenta, le dejan usar faldas y franelitas cortas, mostrar el ombligo, la cintura, las piernas y las caderas mientras presume que ya a su corta edad le salieron senos, Chōchō es alta sin contar que también la dejan usar tacones, además ella tiene una frente pequeña que cubre con algunos mechones rebeldes, Chōchō en toda su vida ya ha tenido 4 novios y todos mayores que ella.

Yo no soy como ella mi mamá no me deja usar ni falda, ni franelas escotadas ni mucho menos cortas y en esta decisión mi padre si está muy de acuerdo, además mi mamá alega que el maquillaje daña el cutis y por lo tanto también está prohibido, en resumen yo soy baja, no tengo el cabello largo ni lustroso como ella y ni mucho menos tengo curvas ni senos (soy plana como un niño) y mi frente resalta brillosa entre los demás junto a mis enormes gafas rojas de pasta. Si esa soy yo Sarada Uchiha la niña mas plana y frentona del mundo; todos estos caracteres se los debo a mi madre, Sakura alega que soy la viva imagen de ella cuando tenía mi edad.

En fin a Chōchō le gusta más que humillarme a solas, humillarme frente a toda la plaza de Konoha y claro frente a todos los niños que siempre la rodean como moscas diciéndole lo genial y graciosa que es. A ella le gusta recalcarme mis verdades en la cara frente a ellos, a la vez ellos me hacen sentir aun más humillada por ejemplo ayer a la tarde:

-¡Hola Nerd!- Su cabello rojo se agito a la distancia a la vez que su mano al aire –¡Ven!- Y yo de tonta, dude un poco pero al final me acerque –Ella muchachos- Les hablo a los niños que la rodeaban mientras me señalaba con su uña larga pintada de escarlata –Es Sarada-come-libros, la frentona de mi vecina- Yo no pude hacer más nada que alejarme al oír las risa que se empezaban a propagar entre los varones. A la distancia escuche a Chōchō seguir con su relato –Si, con su gran frente que parece un radar y por eso el ascensor se averió- Y más risas.

Estaba harta de ella así que me fui a casa, no sin antes despedirme de Inojin que me insistía, que me quedara a jugar futbol con él y con el "nuevo" pero yo no tenía ganas, solo quería irme a mi casa y llorar a moco suelto hasta que se inundara la almohada, la cama y finalmente toda la habitación y todas mis revistas de ninjas (Todo lo relacionado con los ninjas me aficiona, me aleja del mundo cruel que comparto con la bruja de Chōchō) así que solo me aleje con la excusa de que tenía que alimentar a Toboe.

Así que con esa "grata compañía" tendré que estudiar todos los días a partir de la próxima semana y puedo asegura que Chōchō se encargara personalmente de hacer cada uno de mis días increíblemente "bellos, preciosos y muy soleados", estoy perfectamente segura de que seré el bicho raro de la sección y ninguno de mis compañeros o compañeras, querrá siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

Y por eso es que hoy pataleo, chillo y gruño porque por nada del mundo, el cosmos y ni el universo entero quiero ir a el mismo colegio que Chōchō Akimichi…

.

.

 **N/A:** Hi… ¡Como les va! Esta es una nueva historia ¡Ehhh! (aplausos y risas) espero que sea de su agrado y ustedes me dirán –Porque está loca trae una y otra historia sin haber culminado las anteriores- Y es que bueno mis queridos lectores, yo soy así, bien dispersa y distraída aun más en vacaciones que no hay nada que hacer y me la paso tirada en el sofá zappiniando canales y comiendo cosas que irán directo a mis muslos U_U en fin no viene al caso, espero que me apoyen con esta "nuevesita" historia medio adaptada y editada Historia (en la original estaba sakura como protagonista) pero ¡OJO! no del todo. Ese cap es más introductorio que otra cosa, aun no conocemos a Boruto (grito alocado de fanaticas) y quizás para el próximo chapter si salga eso si todo depende de esos lindos reviews, asi que gooou!

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

Una vez mas gracias por tu ayuda Anonima-Traumada!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo II._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Esta vez no. Esta vez no seré como mi padre._

Desde muy pequeña tengo una muy pero muy incontrolable y mala costumbre heredada por mi padre, claro está siendo un Uchiha es imposible y poco probable (según lo que me ha contado mi madre) no tener ese gen. Y es el de ser cerrada, fría y hasta apartada con mis emociones. Esta fea costumbre siempre suele suceder cuando tengo miedo o estoy insegura: esto pasa donde sea, cuando sea y justamente cuando quiero hacer amigos.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en el nuevo colegio: mi mamá me ayuda a arreglarme el cabello mientras yo me abotono la camisa escolar, me subo las falda a cuadros, me arreglo las medias blancas y los zapatos café. Para colmo, debajo de la pesada y larga falda a cuadros que me llega más abajo de las rodillas, tengo que ponerme un short porque, según mi madre, al sentarme se me podría ver "algo más". Pero eso es estúpido considerando lo larga que es la falda; también debo utilizar un abrigo color mostaza cortesía de mi padre (que por cierto es horrible y me queda ancho) que mi mamá insiste en que me lo coloque con el fin de "enorgullecerlo" a él como la horrible falda roja hasta los tobillos que también le regalo a mi madre por su aniversario (mi papá cuenta con un gusto fatal, pero mi mamá casi siempre se coloca lo que él le compra y se supone que yo debo ser igual).

En fin. Es mi primer día, la primera vez que piso este colegio y la primera vez que me reúno con tantos rostros desconocidos. Ya empiezo a sentir en mis venas el correr de los nervios. Las únicas personas que conozco son a Inojin y a Chōchō: esta ultima me fulmino a lo lejos con sus orbes ámbar mientras su rostro moreno lo iluminaba el sol matutino. Luego de verme se volteo y siguió parloteando con sus amigas. Y de Inojin no había rastro pues él siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados porque a Ino, la mejor amiga de mi mamá y la mamá de Inojin, le encanta arreglarse mucho (así sea para salir a la esquina).

En cuanto sonó el timbre de entrada me quedé paralizada entre mis cavilaciones y los nervios que cada vez se hacían más grandes junto a la multitud de escolares que se apiñaban para entrar a los salones. Mi incapacidad para moverme ligado al hecho de no poder formular palabra, conllevo a que un distraído muchachito tropezara conmigo haciéndome caer a la rugosa —y para completar— enlodada superficie del patio escolar: haciéndome ensuciar por completo las anteriormente pulcras y recién estrenadas medias, dejando como resultado de la caída un hueco en cada una de ellas.

Me levanté indignada y a la vez avergonzada profiriéndole miradas "Uchiha" (que se traduce en miradas de intenso desprecio) al culpable de la que, al llegar a casa, seria una semana completa sin videojuegos o revistas ninjas por culpa de su empujón y las dichosas medias curtidas y rotas.

Para colmo de males, él sólo me miró con el ceño fruncido como si yo fuese la culpable y comentó con un estruendoso: —No deberías de atravesarte en medio y menos cuando las personas apuradas como yo, tienen que pasar – _dattebasa_.

Mi cara estaba totalmente desencajada y probablemente en estos momentos seria la viva imagen de mi padre cuando está enojado. No entendía su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado que cuando uno tropieza con alguien se debe pedir disculpas y no apuntar al otro como si fuese el culpable, y más si esa persona tenia las medias rotas y sucias? Sin duda era un maleducado total.

Sin poder contenerme y sacando el carácter de mi madre le grite roja pero de la rabia: —¡Idiota!

Pero él pareció no escucharme pues buscaba con la vista a alguien con mucha urgencia, cuando pareció encontrarla se dirigió a ella con voz queda pero escandalosa: —Himawari. —Y se alejó junto a ella con dirección a la salida, no sin antes penetrarme con esos profundos zafiros que desde entonces odie más que mis malas costumbres.

Pronto me quede rezagada, hecha un lío con las medias enlodadas y con el rostro totalmente rojo por mi penoso estado, sumado al hecho de que desconocía mi sección y mi salón. Por suerte un profesor que llegaba tarde, con su desordenado cabello castaño y con un cigarro entre sus labios, tuvo la amabilidad de guiarme hasta mi salón.

Al entrar capté la atención de todos, y eso es algo que en verdad me desagradó más que nada. Algunos estudiantes me observaban extrañados, otros se cubrían la boca para que la profesora no los viera reír. Seguro se reían de lo mal vestida que voy, o del penoso aspecto de mis medias, o de la enorme frente que intenté cubrir sin éxito alguno, o seguramente de mis enormes gafas.

Chōchō (que para mi total desgracia también estaba en mi sección) le cuchichea algo a su compañero de al lado y ambos soltaron una carcajada. La profesora, que todo el tiempo estuvo sentada en su escritorio, pide silencio y me hace un ademán para que me siente. Pronto ocupo un lugar al fondo del salón. La profesora es muy linda; su voz es suave y amable, su corto cabello castaño hace resaltar sus ojos escarlatas, parece una joven de no más de 25. Después nos hizo saber su nombre "Mirai Sarutobi", para luego dar una charla introductoria, la típica charla que todo los maestros dan a los alumnos que ya están por irse al instituto. Pero fue interrumpida por un golpeteo incesante de la puerta.

Su voz dulce le habló al desconocido tras el portal:—Pase. —Apresurado, entró Inojin, como siempre atrasado, pero dándome una gran satisfacción al saber que compartiríamos sección y así no estaría tan sola.

—Siento la demora. —Hizo un ademán con rapidez y ocupó el puesto al lado mío.

—Bien, ahora que ya no hay más retrasos, o eso espero, proseguiré a pasar la lista. —Anunció Mirai, sonriendo afablemente.

—Aburame, Tsubasa. —Una niña alta de cabellera corta lisa y de un negro sin brillo, dijo presente distraídamente, ella estaba apartada en uno de los laterales del fondo y jugueteaba con un bicho que caminaba en su mano.

—Akimichi, Chōchō. —Chōchō se levantó elegantemente mientras dice presente y todos los niños se le quedan mirando como lerdos porque su falda, o mejor dicho su minifalda, está mucho más arriba de sus rodillas mientras que su boca está levemente coloreada con brillo rosa.

—Hyuuga, Neji* —Un niño de ojos castaños y cabello largo del mismo tono amarrado en una coleta baja dice presente muy serio, demasiado serio y pulcro (para ser un niño).

—Del Desierto, Arima. —Otro niño igual de serio responde en un susurro, sus cabellos de un rojo sangre y sus ojos enmarcados en negro le daban un aspecto gótico.

—Hōzuki, Kira. —El pelirrojo junto a Chōchō sonríe arrogante mostrando sus afilados dientes, su voz es ronca y sus sanguinos ojos titilan en tono burlesco.

—Inuzuka, Kibari. —En voz alta y escandalosa dice presente un niño alto de suéter con capucha peluda. Dos colmillos perrunos se asoman entres sus labios finos mientras se agitaba el cabello castaño.

—Nara, Shikadai... _¿Nara, Shikadai?_

Nadie responde. Al parecer no vino, o eso pensamos todos hasta que la voz de Chōchō se hace presente.

—¡Eh, vago! Despierta que te hablan. —Rugió con molestia impregnada en su voz, mientras zarandeaba al adormilado niño del escritorio de atrás, él con voz cansina respondió y se echó a dormir nuevamente.

—Leeila, Rock. —Una pelinegra de largo y lustro cabello se levantó enérgicamente y con un pulgar arriba respondió desbordante de energía; cosa que se gano varias carcajadas de parte Chōchō y su compañero.

Pronto sentí los nervios nuevamente a flor de piel haciéndome temblar vigorosamente. La proximidad de la U me hacía juguetear nerviosamente con la goma de borrar en forma de abanico en mi escritorio.

—Uchiha, Sarada.

—Pre… _Pre_ … _sente_... —Tartamudeé con la cara roja como un tomate. Las risas de Chōchō no se hicieron esperar. Qué vergonzoso. Me pregunto qué cara pondría mi padre si me viera en este instaste. De seguro se decepcionaría un montón pues él siempre me recalca que un Uchiha no puede dudar en sus palabras, que debe ser directo, y nunca pero nunca dejarse pisotear o humillar por nadie: y yo he fallado muchísimo en eso. Siempre he sido víctima de burla y nunca he tenido el valor de defenderme, y menos cuando se trata de cierta pelirroja.

—Uzumaki, Boruto.

Nadie contesta. Neji aclara con su voz seria y desabrida que no vino por asuntos familiares, pero no especifica.

—Uzumaki, Himawari.

Neji interrumpe nuevamente anunciando lo anterior. Al parecer el castaño es familiar o algo así de estos dos.

—Yamanaka, Inojin.

Finalmente respondió a mi lado y la clase inició.

Mientras sacábamos cálculos de aritmética mis nervios iban disminuyendo, pues ya mi concentración no estaba dirigida a mis compañeros de clases, si no en algo en lo que era realmente buena, eso eran las matemáticas. Pero cierta pareja de pelirrojos no estaban tan concentrados como yo: susurraban y reían entre dientes.

Luego de un tiempo, la profesora salió a revisar unas hojas que al parecer serían el próximo examen, dándole espacio al escándalo y el alboroto de parte de los dos burlones del salón, entre el barullo y la risa, Chōchō gritó:

—¡Sarada cuatro ojos, mal vestida, come libros! —Y todos soltaron una mayúscula carcajada, y media Konoha de punta a punta suelta una carcajada más grande aún, porque ya la humillación no puede ser más grande y de seguro que la risa se escucha en la luna, hasta en Marte y los marcianos diminutos, verdes y con antenas deben estar preguntándose _: "—¿Y qué cosa habrá sucedido en la tierra?"para luego mirar_ en su súper telescopio y mandar una comisión en un platillo volador para observar el fenómeno de primera mano, mientras un periodista marciano toma nota para que mañana salga en el _planeta rojo_ _(_ el diario de mayor circulación galáctica) la noticia de que en último grado "A", una niñita fue humillada de tal manera que ahora su sonrojo como foco de navidad es más incandescente que la más grande de sus lunas.

Quisiera ser un avestruz para poder meter la cabeza lo más profundamente posible en la tierra y no sacarla más. Cavar y cavar en el suelo hasta Alaska, aunque tenga que comer grasa de foca y vestirme con piel de oso, y verme aun más mal vestida por siempre y para siempre. En este momento odio más a Chōchō que a nadie en la vida.

La profesora Mirai regresa y escucha el alboroto, pone cara muy seria y se dirige a Chōchō y a Kira y los reprende a ambos: —Me parece que no se deben dirigir de esa manera a sus compañeros, el respeto es importante y hasta que no aprendan lo que eso significa se quedaran en la dirección. —Y se fue con ellos rumbo al despacho.

Respiro aliviada, con ganas de abrazar a la profesora Mirai, acariciarle el cabello y decirle que es tan bonita como mi mamá cuando se levanta contenta porque vamos a la piscina Kokoro (que es la piscina de moda y el lugar predilecto de mi mamá desde que conoció a mi padre allí, y por eso siempre quiere volver y yo tengo que complacerla).

Suena el timbre del primer recreo, Inojin y yo no sentamos en una de las bancas del patio a desayunar, luego de un rato de charla amistosa, y de compartir nuestros desayunos, un grupo de niños se nos acercan e invitan a Inojin a jugar una partida de fútbol. Y como era lo esperado, se marcha dejándome sola en medio del atestado patio.

Otra vez el temor a las multitudes me acechaba con ganas de lanzárseme encima como Toboe cuando llego a casa. Las piernas me empezaban a tiritar y el incontrolable tic de arreglarme las gafas apareció. Tenía que aléjame de tanta gente o me terminaría ahogando en mis propios miedos. Con paso tembloroso me alejé hasta el baño de niñas y me encerré en uno de los cubículos, respiré hondo _1, 2, 3… 10_ veces justo como mi madre me había enseñado. Cuando ya estuve un poco más relajada, salí del cubículo. Me enjuague la cara y lustre los lentes antes de colocarlos en su lugar, pero luego noté que alguien más se encontraba conmigo en el baño: era la chica extraña de los bichos: Aburame. Ella me miró y no dijo nada. Un amago de sonrisa adorno su pálida cara.

—Hola, me llamo Tsubasa. Estabas algo pálida hace un rato y quise saber si estabas bien. —Comentó de golpe sin tomar en cuenta que las piernas aun me temblaban. Sin embargo, me siguió mirando como esperando con ansias una respuesta.

Yo como pude respondí: —Sí, estoy bien. —Debí parecerle una total grosera por el frío tono que utilice; pero es que aún no sopesaba los nervios anteriores. Ella me seguía mirando como si nada pasara y eso me enfermaba de alguna manera (Característica Uchiha), así que proseguí con mi tarea: me quite el suéter mostaza que me hacía sentir más asfixiada aún y salí del baño con ella siguiéndome todo el trayecto. Me senté apartada de la multitud, o por lo menos lo suficientemente lejos para no sentirme nuevamente nerviosa. Ella se sentó a mi lado y luego de un incomodo silencio habló:

—Tengo un secreto que te voy a contar algún día, pero con la condición que no se lo digas a nadie. —Yo la mire con cara rara. ¿A qué venía eso? A mí no me importaba para nada su secreto, y la verdad es que su presencia ya empezaba a molestarme. Pero recordé a mi padre y lo mucho que me molestaba cuando le preguntaba alguna cosa y él sólo respondía su clásico "Hmp", y luego se alejaba de allí para que no le preguntase nada más. Y por eso decidí que esta vez no sería como mi padre.

—Claro que no lo diré. —Ella sonrió avergonzada, y yo estuve a punto de bufar del fastidio. A veces sí que es muy difícil no ser como Sasuke Uchiha. Menos cuando es tu padre y tienes sus genes.

—A mi me…—El sonido del timbre la interrumpió y yo no pude estar más agradecida, tomé mi horroroso suéter y me dirigí al aula junto a ella.

En el salón la maestra nos hizo un dictado para verificar si teníamos errores de ortografía. Y no sé por qué de pronto la curiosidad de saber qué me diría esa extraña niña me asaltó, y se me olvido todo lo demás. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en eso; incluso empezaba a escribir signos de interrogación en todo el dictado sin importar que no fueran una pregunta (Luego me daría cuenta y lo corregiría). Y entonces ya el ser igual a mi padre no me parecía tan imposible, porque si hay algo más grande que tus genes, eso es la curiosidad.

 **.**

 **.**

— **(*)** : Quise meter a Neji pero como hijo de Tenten y Neji (el original), que como todo el mundo sabe esta muerto y en este fic también lo está T.T (lo extraño) ya luego se conocerá un poco más de su historia!

 **N/A** : Hola! Cómo andan?, muchas gracias a las que comentaron, favoritearon y todo lo que termine en "aron" xD estoy algo inquieta: mañana comienzo la uni y eso me pone algo nerviosa. Y bueno, con respecto a la actualización de verdad que intentare no atrasarme y montar todo los fines de semana. Pero si no lo hago ya saben por qué es… En fin! Un beso con sabor a: NO QUIERO IR A LA UNI u.u Y nos leemos el sábado, chau!

 _Ah y gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

 **¡Ojo! nadie tiene permiso para publicar este escrito ni en esta, ni en otra página.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo III_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La translucida flor de un sueño, yo seré tu espejo 1/2_

A veces tengo sueños muy, pero muuuy particulares, sueños de un rojo carmesí ¡No, no! Más bien de un rojo magenta. Ayer soñé con Itachi el hermano de mi papá (mejor dicho mi tío aunque no me guste llamarlo así), él falleció algunos años atrás yo no recuerdo su rostro pero mi madre cuando esta de humor (y no tiene labores en el hospital) me cuenta sobre él: de su afición por los dangos, de los extraños amigos que en varias ocasiones solía traer a casa, de su grandísima obsesión por el cabello largo y por los cuervos (Estos últimos me causan terror). Pero a mí lo que me interesa saber es como murió y porque que mi padre le guarda un encarecido odio. Mi madre siempre dice:

-Después te lo cuento Sarada-chan, ahora estoy ocupada- (Siempre lo está cuando le hago esa pregunta) Y se va a regar las plantas.

Luego trato de preguntarle a mi padre pero él solo dice:

–Hmp- Y también se larga, hecho una furia porque le recordé a su hermano, por eso es que yo no quiero ser como él.

Tantos secretos me dejan con la cabeza vuelta un lio y haciéndome mil preguntas.

¿Cómo se puede odiar a alguien después de que ha muerto? Y más siendo hermanos yo estaría muy triste porque siempre quise un hermano y le perdonaría lo que fuese. Cabe decir que mi papá siempre me niega tener uno (Con tanta fuerza que hasta se le brota la vena que le cruza la frente).

Bueno en lo que seguíamos, ayer soñé con Itachi. Él estaba igual que como sale en fotos, elegante, con palto negro y corbata roja. Siempre lo rodea un aura misteriosa y una atmosfera roja casi magenta (porque ya muchas veces le he soñado y siempre es igual).

Esta vez sostenía en sus manos palidísimas una flor, pero no una flor cualquiera ¡No señor! Esta era una flor de frágil cristal azul, en sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos, tan similares a los de mi padre algo brillaba como si la brisa de la mañana le fuese regado su roció. Hablaba pero no podía oír su voz (de seguro era ronca y autoritaria idéntica a la de mi padre), me sonrió y un calor con sabor a hogar me invadió el alma (por eso me gustaba tanto soñar con él), me entrego la flor, pero yo no pude sostenerla en mis manos e inevitablemente se hizo trizas en el suelo; lo mire con cara de circunstancias (como cuando quebré la vajilla y mi mama se enojo muchísimo) pero él no se enojo, sus ojos ya no eran negro petróleo ni tenían ese toque de roció. Eran azules, como dos mares y brillaban como cuando los reflecta la luz del sol.

.

-¡Sarada-chan! Despierta vas a llegar tarde.

Un nuevo día, (que extraño sueño) veo la hora 7:15 am, genial voy a llegar tarde en mi segundo día de clases.

Los alumnos ya habían ingresado al aula. Por suerte, me encontré con Inojin en uno de los pasillos, digo por suerte porque no soportaría que todos se me quedaran viendo otra vez con cara de gafos* y riéndose como si tuviera un payaso en la cara.

Cuando entre al salón, lo vi, sentado en el último de los puestos de la cuarta fila, justo al lado pupitre que debo ocupar. No pude caminar, me quede en el aire, como una estatua en medio del salón cuando en realidad lo que quería era salir corriendo hasta la "NASA" montarme en uno de sus cohetes e irme hasta Plutón donde ni él, ni nadie podrían encontrarme nunca más. Quería llorar como una boba, como cuando tenía seis años y mi querida sin gata pelo Anubis (Sphynx , gato esfinge, o como lo quieran llamar) la atropellaron y me metí bajo la cama y no quería salir más nunca y jure quedarme a vivir con el Coco: que es el monstruo que vive en toda las camas, de todos los niños del mundo.

Mi entumecimiento fue desvanecido totalmente cuando una profesora seriecísima, con un largo vestido naranja con rojo en las mangas apareció por la puerta, su cabello era castaño y parecía joven al igual que Mirai, sus ojos eran dos lunas enmarcadas con finas cejas del mismo tono de su cabello, me pregunto:

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Siéntese!

Llegue a mi sitio y me senté, mientras la profesora pasaba la lista. Aburame, presente. Akimichi, presente. -Yo no podía creer.- Hyuuga seguido de un ¡Oh! Por parte de todos, al parecer la profesora era la tía de Neji.- Pero yo no oía nada.- Del Desierto… -Allí estaba, él imbécil que me había tropezado mi primer día de clases y a menos de un metro de distancia de mí- Hōzuki… Inuzuka… -Compartiendo el mismo salón, el mismo aire y por todo un año, no lo podía creer, me iba a dar algo- Nara _¿Nara?_ _..._ Rock... Haga silencio señorita Leeila.

-Uchiha… ¿Uchiha?

Inojin me zarandeó estrepitosamente, me estaban nombrando. Me quede estática con todas las miradas sobre mí. Después de un rato tartamudee:

-Pre… Pre.. Presente.

Entonces así, salí de mi estupor las risas resonaban como un eco, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo como si tuviera una extraña enfermedad de la piel y me diera mucho asco.

-Uzumaki, Boruto.

-Presente, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así prefiero Bolt, **Tía**.

Sonrió como si algo le hiciese gracias, Neji que estaba en los puesto del frente lo congelo con la mirada, la profesora ni se inmuto siguió pasando la lista con las cejas levemente fruncidas como si fuera un mal chiste.

¡Sí! Eso era… Un muy mal chiste, un muuuuy mal chiste de la directora, de la profesora, de sus padres y de lo míos. Por colocarme en la misma sección que este mal educado de Boruto, Boly o como quiera que se llame.

 **.**

 **.**

(*) Gafos: Tontos (as)

N/A: Vale, vale lo siento lo sé esta corto y no tengo excusa, de igual manera espero que sea bien recibido con respecto a algunos review:

Tu fan desde hoy: planeo a "futuro" (depende de la aceptación de la historia y de quien quiera o no) hacer una segunda parte con ellos más grandes.

Roxas: Paso una semana y aun no me divierto u.u mas bien me estreso cada día mas ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Isela: Si querida me encanta wolf's rain 3 y no escrito sobre ellos porque la verdad es que no creo que tenga éxito.

Respecto a la controversia que había por allí les diré que ¡SI! Los Uzumaki´s son hermanos gemelos y (obvio) tienen la misma edad ;) jijiji, el problemita familiar que tenían se los cuento pero en otra ocasión.

Una vez más gracias por todos los review,favs, alert…

Gracias por leer y un beso con sabor a: Va a ser un semestre duro xC! Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

 **¡Ojo! nadie tiene permiso para publicar este escrito ni en esta, ni en otra página.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo III_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La translucida flor de un sueño, yo seré tu espejo 2/2_

Inojin me miro, una fina ceja frunció su seño.

-Que mal aspecto Sarada-chan ¿Estás bien?

Yo bufe con fuerza (Para los que no saben: Esto lo hago cuando estoy frustradisima y quiero llorar a moco tendido de la rabia que cargo).

–Nada Yamanaka, es que hoy no se me antoja lidiar con idiotas.- Ronroneé, pero no como una dulce gatita ¡No! Ronroneé como una gran tigra hambrienta, encerrada en una jaula de barrotes con ganas tremendas de comerse a alguien.

Inojin por su parte permaneció en silencio, mostro una sonrisita forzada, de esas tan iguales a las de su padre y siguió con sus labores. Inojin no daba muestra alguna de enojo por mis comentarios, a decir verdad no daba muestra de enojo por nada, ni cuando le pegaban con el balón de futbol en la cabeza, ni cuando estábamos en la plaza y uno de los secuaces de Chōchō le metieron una rana en su bolso.

Yo no entendía el porqué de su carácter pero tampoco lo juzgaba ya que los dos hemos sido más de una vez victima de la misma persona y nunca hemos sido capaces de decir un ¡ALTO, HASTA AQUÍ! y jalarla por los pelos escarlatas eso que tiene.

Lo que él desconocía totalmente es que mi huraño humor mañanero no era el usual, había algo que me irritaba y ese algo (mejor dicho ese alguien) era el niño rubio del lado derecho de mí puesto. Pero claro yo no se lo contaría a Inojin, es un poco ridículo odiar a alguien solo por un simple accidente.

Pero ¡Yo! Ya no podría disfrutar mis videojuegos, ni mis queridas revistas ninjas y todo era culpa de ese maleducado. Entre mi pelea mental contra el niño rubio, la profesora Hanabi Hyuuga (Que considero que el nombre le queda muy bonito para su mal carácter) inicio un dictado de una leyenda mitológica muy conocida en Konoha.

-Según la mitología japonesa, el zorro es un ser inteligente. Un viejo autor describió la creatura…

-¡Eh! ¿Viejo se escribe con b Labial o con v Labidental? Es que tengo problemas con las b - Me pregunto sus ojos mar profundo, penetrándome como aquella vez que me tropezó.

Yo no pude estar más indignada. –Ese no es el único problema que tienes.- Sus rostro se torno pensativo (Me di cuenta que los idiotas no captan el sarcasmo) -Y es con v de cállate que esto me interesa.- Además de maleducado e idiota tenia pésima ortografía ¿Qué era eso de v labidental? Es que acaso sus padres no le enseñan.

Él frunció el seño (Por fin ofendido) y siguió con sus labores.

La niña de adelante me miro con el filo del ojo. Ojos que eran tan iguales (pero a la vez tan distintos) a los del rubio, hizo un gesto de desagrado y murmuro unas palabras incomprensibles (al parecer en otro idioma) para luego girase y seguir con el dictado.

La clase se me hizo pesada, entre las preguntas estúpidas de niño a mi lado y las malas caras de la niña de adelante. Ya quería irme a casa, sentía que el estomago me daba vueltas y hasta ganas de vomitar, ya no quería responder a más preguntas, pero sobretodo no quería que esa pelinegra de ojos azules me mirara con tal desprecio yo no le había hecho nada a ella y no entendía su actitud hacia mí (Muy en el fondo buscaba las aceptación de las demás persona, aunque casi todo el mundo desconozca ese aspecto de mí).

Salí al receso desayune en una banca alejada y me dirigí a los baños, quería estar sola, me enjuague la cara y me limpie los lentes.

-¡Ah!- Casi muero del susto, mi corazón latió a mil por hora y hasta quise llorar (Bueno no para tanto, pero si me asuste muchísimo).

Como un fantasma estaba esa extraña niña en la entrada de los cubículos, observándome con eso ónix sin brillo enmarcados con grandes ojeras.

-Hola- Dije sin ánimos y ocultando el susto que casi me causa un infarto. Ella sonrió extrañamente e ignoro por completo mi saludo.

-¿Peleaste con Inojin-kun?- Su pregunta logro descolocarme, a que venía todo esto.

-No, él está jugando futbol – Mi respuesta fue monótona y automática. -¿Por qué?-Me aventure a preguntar.

Su rostro pálido se torno carmín y un brillo extraño se situó en sus ojos –Algún día te contare un secreto, pero con la condición de que…- Su cabellera corta jugueteó con el viento y el desvaído negro de su cabello pareció cobrar un misterioso brillo. –Seas mi amiga.

-Yo… Yo…- Dude, no cabía en mi sorpresa y un sabor agridulce se situó en mi garganta ¿Porque aquella niña quería que yo fuese su amiga? Si no hice nada para merecer ese privilegio ¿Por qué no Chōchō? Si ella es mas graciosa y popular ¿Por qué yo? –Si tu quieres- No entendía nada, la Aburame tenía un secreto y quería contármelo a mí, a pesar de que siempre fui cortante con ella, no quería contárselo a Chōchō que es más simpática, sonriente popular y mandona, quería contármelo a mí. Y claro que no le diría a nadie su secreto, lo conservaría hasta que fuese viejita, hasta que me muera y me lleve Itachi a su mansión en el cielo.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿porque yo creo que Itachi tiene una mansión en el cielo? porque a pesar de que mis padres me niegan hablar del tema, yo presiento que mi tío fue una grandísima persona, con sus defectos y todo pero fue muy bueno sobretodo con papá, aunque él no lo acepte. Algún día investigare bien a fondo y revisare hasta la última de las gavetas de mi papá para confirmar mi teoría, pronto ya verán.

El preciso instante en el que iba a preguntarle a mi nueva "amiga" cual era el dichoso secreto que tanto a mí me intrigaba y que tanto ella escondía. El timbre suena, dejándome nuevamente con la duda.

-Bueno, luego te cuento Sarada-chan- Y desapareció del baño tan rápido como llego.

No tuve más remedio que salir también del baño y dirigirme a la clase que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Otra vez la profesora Hanabi, con su asentó ingles medio intrínseco.

.

-Hola, Toboe- Como siempre mi eterno compañero me espera en la entrada del patio, ladrando emocionadísimo como si me fuera ido todo un mes –Ya, ya que no he tardado nada- En respuesta ladra con mucho más entusiasmos. Toboe para mi es como un hermano y no sabría que hacer si algún día de estos se muere, él está un poco enfermo y a decir verdad está ya viejito (Aunque yo no lo quiera aceptar), cuando pienso en esas cosa me pongo muy triste y me provoca meterme en su casita de perro a abrazarlo y llorar como una boba.

¿Me pregunto si mi padre algún día habrá sentido ganas de abrazar a su hermano y llorar como un bobo? ¿Por qué le tendrá tanta rabia? ¿Por qué nunca cuentan que le sucedió? Otra vez mil preguntas se amontonan en mi mente y me hacen doler la cabeza. Tengo que saber que sucedió.

-¿Mamá, estas en casa?- Pregunto al vacio pero solo para asegurarme.

Hoy será el día en el que por fin todo se aclare para mí, corro hacia las habitaciones, lanzo el bolso en el sofá, sigo corriendo, tropiezo con el trapeador, me levanto, no me importa, llego a la habitación, giro la perilla, enciendo la luz, abro la gaveta de papá y rebusco entre la caja roja que tiene bien escondida entre la ropa interior, abro la tapa…

El olor a almizcle se desprende por toda la habitación, en la caja solo hay fotos y una carta amarillenta ya por el tiempo. En las fotos estaba un niño pequeño de unos 10 años, su cabello oscuro se asimilaba al azabache y su tez pálida resaltaba entre lo oscuro de sus ojos: era papá, a su lado y con los mismos rasgos pero un poco más maduros se hallaba otro: era Itachi, sonrisas adornaban sus caras mientras se columpiaban.

En la carta con letra mi fina y temblorosa rezaba un pequeño texto:

 _Todo lo hice por ti hermano, espero algún día comprendas que todo fue por amor._

 _Itachi._

Y llore con toda la nostalgia con la cual esas palabras fueron escritas, con toda la entrega y con todo el amor; llore sin saber la historia detrás de eso. Llore porque sé que estas palabras no lograron hacer que mi padre se conmoviera ni un poco.

Por eso desde ese día me propuse ser el espejo de Itachi…

N/A: Buenas! Como les vaa… Si, si lo se tengo olvidada la historia, pero solo les dire algo: la uni no deja tiempo PARA NADA! Espero me comprenda y quede alguien por aquí Porque me sentí un poco estancada con este cap y bueno eso atribuyo (además del poco tiempo) de que no montara rápido la conti.. Bueno si mas que acotar espero sus reviews y esta vez espero no tardar tanto un beso y chau chau!

 _Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

 **¡Ojo! nadie tiene permiso para publicar este escrito ni en esta, ni en otra página.**

Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por taaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo sin actualizar, la verdad es que la vida como universitaria es muy ocupada. Espero su comprensión y que aun quede alguien por ahí :,(.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo V_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La tristeza que una sonrisa oculta._

Después de haber llorado horas, movida por una extraña fuerza me recompuse, coloque la caja en su lugar y me soné la nariz con mi pañuelo de bolsillo. Ya no quería estar en ese cuarto, con esa aura hundida de dolor, con esos recuerdos, pero sobre todo con esa carta que tanta tristeza me había causado y que sabía que a mi padre no le habría conmovido ni un pelo.

Salí sin dejar rastro y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pues en el exterior del apartamento se escuchaba levemente el tintineo metálico de unas llaves que se adentraba en la cerradura de la puerta. Era mi madre y si me llegase a descubrir husmeando en su cuarto de seguro me deja otra semana más sin videojuegos.

-Ya estoy en casa- Anuncio y paso directito a la cocina a preparar la cena. –Como te fue hoy en clases- Preguntaba, mientras me miraba por la ventana de la cocina que da a la sala de estar.

Y yo por supuesto le respondí - Muy bien.- Aunque mi jornada escolar haya sido de lo peor, sumada a las cuatro horas que me pase llorando en su cuarto. Pero no quiero contarle, mi madre es muy problemática y haría de esto un drama enorme que le contaría a papá y él se enojaría muchísimo conmigo.

-Ehmm… Mamá, iré a sacar a Toboe a pasear.- Me sentía mareada y el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a formar de nuevo. Solo pensar en la muerte de Itachi y en la incomprensión de mi padre me hacia querer llorar de nuevo. Y eso me delataría enseguida, mi mamá que no se le escapa una deduciría toda la situación o yo misma terminaría contándole todo.

.

En la calle el viento frio me pego de lleno en la cara, avecinado una tormenta. Me apresure en el camino y sujete con las dos manos la correa de Toboe que ya empezaba a jalar muy fuerte.

Al cruzar la esquina lo vi, _–Tsk… Bolt._

Sentado en la escalera de uno de los edificios más ornamentados del lugar estaba el. Justo lo que me faltaba para hacer mi día "mejor" de lo que ya era, estaba a punto de retroceder en mis pasos cuando me percate de algo: En su brazo un color violáceo se esparcía hasta el final de su codo, me quede helada. Semejante moretón no podría ser causado por una caída y ni siquiera por un tropezón, alguien le había golpeado.

Del edificio salió un hombre alto, mayor, de largo cabello castaño y ojos color plata igualitos a los de Neji y la profesora Hanabi. Le hablo con autoridad y lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que el rubio se retorciera de dolor.

La intranquilidad se apodero de mi cuerpo y corrí a casa pasmada del miedo.

 _._

A la mañana siguiente prominentes ojeras adornaban mis ojos, no había dormido nada, pensaba en toda las cosas ocurridas el día anterior. Pero ahora solo una duda se situaba en mi mente y en esta estaba implicado cierto niño de cabellera rubia.

Cuando entre al salón, el aun no había llegado. Me senté en mi sitio habitual y enseguida la abúrame se me acerco.

-Hola Sarada-chan.- Yo la mire sin ganas, pero ella solo sonrió.

-Hola.- Respondí más por cortesía que por interés.

-Recuerdas que ayer te contaría mi secreto…- Yo asentí, recordando el dicho secreto que con tantas inquietudes yo había olvidado –Bueno…- Su rostro se adorno de un rosa sin fuerza y me pregunte si ella realmente se alimentaba bien – ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa… hoy?

Yo dude un momento pero al final cedí, movida por la curiosidad –Esta bien, pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre.- Ella sonrió como nunca antes y yo me arrepentí de inmediato pensado que sería una molestia ir a la casa de una recién conocida.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad a excepción de un niño nuevo que apareció en medio de la clase y se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios, sin dar explicaciones, ni presentarse. El niño nuevo era un poco extraño su cabello color celeste y sus ojos color oro hacían que más de uno le mirara indiscretamente y entre ellos estaba yo, porque a decir verdad nunca había visto a alguien con esa combinación tan particular.

El timbre del receso por fin sonó, la clase se me había hecho eterna.

Mientras recojo mis cosas y las guardo en mi mochila. Se levanta Chōchō y apunta con su delgada uña ahora pintada de blanco puro, al extraño chico nuevo.

-RA-RI-TO- Le grito ella con su clásico tono burlón. Y yo sentí pena al ver que tristemente el niño nuevo también seria tratado como nosotros y a pesar de ser tan raro como ella había dicho sentí empatía por él al ver que nuestras situaciones eran parecidas.

El peli celeste no respondió, tomo sus cosas he ignoro la nube de comentarios que se esparcían a su alrededor.

Termine de guardar todas mi cosas y me dirigí al patio. Afuera hacia un día soleado perfecto para los niños felices, pero yo no estaba feliz, estaba llena de dudas que nadie contestaría. Me senté en mi lugar predilecto alejado de todos, en esta ocasión Inojin se me unió y por primera vez se negó a jugar futbol. Luego de unas cuantas risas y de hablar de videojuegos el recreo termino y ambos no apresuramos a entrar al salón de clases ya que la siguiente profesora seria Hanabi y ella es muy estricta con la puntualidad.

Al entrar estaba ella hablando muy seriamente con _bolt_ , tal vez lo regañaba por su ausencia en la primera hora, o por traer esa chaqueta que no estaba permitida.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior en aquel edificio y sentí un nudo en el estomago, si querer estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado.

N/A: Hola… En este cap las cosas se ponen un poco más serias no? Este cap no quedo con esos toques burlescos de que los anteriores, la verdad es que no sé porque me quedo taaaaan Maduro… Nos vemos con un caso de violencia domestica (?) Yo sé que me han pedido a Mitsuki pues acá esta! Y ya, ya se regáñenme todo lo que quieran pero es que la universidad, no me da espacio de nada, por ahora tengo algunos mesecillos de _"vacaciones"_ y aprovechare este tiempo para actualizar todo lo que pueda. Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y de verdad espero que quede alguien por aquí. D,:

Actualizare la otra semana chau chau!

Gracias por leerme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

 **¡Ojo! nadie tiene permiso para publicar este escrito ni en esta, ni en otra página.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo VI_

 **.**

 **.**

 _El lugar donde se esconde las confesiones que uno no le dice a su mamá y mucho menos a su papá._

No hizo falta que yo le preguntara dos veces, ni que se lo jurara por nadie, ni que le rogara (cosas que no iba a hacer ni por todo los bombones del mundo). Yo creo que aquella extraña niña estaba loca por decirme su secreto.

-Me gusta Inojin-kun- Dijo de golpe apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación. Su rostro siempre pálido titilo en un sofocado sonrojo –Pero no soy capaz de decírselo…- Y se apresuro atropelladamente a añadir -¿Sarada-chan tu no le contaras mi secreto a nadie verdad?

¡Puffs! Así que ese era el grandísimo secreto que tanto ocultaba; obviamente yo no le contaría a nadie, no tenía muchos amigos solo Inojin y sería muy bochornoso para ella que yo se lo dijese. Pero lo que no comprender era ¿Porque me contaba aquello? ¿Acaso quería que la ayudase con él? En ese caso nuestra relación de "amigas" no sería más allá que una cuestión de interés –Ahmm…- El rostro de ella estaba rojo como la luz de un semáforo. –No se lo diré a nadie. Pero… ¿Quieres que te ayude? Porque si es así yo paso totalm…- Ella sonrió cohibida interrumpiéndome.

-No Sarada-chan solo quería contárselo a alguien y yo…- Dudo un poco, tomo aire y lo expulso dramáticamente –Yo creí que eso hacen las amigas ¿No?

La pregunta quedo en el aire y yo me sentí extrañamente incomoda, ella no quería que le ayudase con Inojin solo quería contárselo a alguien. Porque si, es verdad que hay cosas que uno quiere contarle a alguien, sin temor a que te juzguen o reprendan y para eso eran los amigos, hasta hoy había ignorado ese hecho. Sentí unas ganas enormes de contarle todo lo que me preocupaba mis miedos, mis preguntas, las travesuras que había hecho, las ganas monumentales que tenia de poner en su lugar a Chōchō e incluso lo que había pasado ayer con Bolt en aquel edificio.

Pero me contuve nunca fui tan confianzuda.

-Ahm… Me encantan los insectos, mi padre es apicultor- Empezó ella y yo no supe que decir, todavía embobada en los recuerdos de ayer. -¿Y tu padre de que trabaja Sarada-chan? – Soltó de repente, como intentando encontrar un tema de conversación.

Me apresure con orgullo a decir -Mi padre es administrador bancario del banco nacional de Konoha y mi madre es enfermera.- De pronto la Aburame no parecía ser tan molesta e irritante, la conversación se hizo más amena y descubrimos muchos gustos en común.

La casa de Tsubasa no era un apartamento como en el que yo vivía, era una casa casa con un jardín enorme y muchos árboles, no como la mía que solo tenía una pequeña terraza que ocupábamos de patio para Toboe. Su cuarto es simple y soso como ella en sí, las paredes blancas con algunos tenues pétalos pintados de un suave color crema, una mesita de noche a la izquierda junto a la gran cama de edredón lila y al lado derecho una gran repisa con frascos llenos de insectos junto a la ventana que da al enorme patio trasero.

-Mi perro sería feliz con un patio tan grande.- Dije perdida entre el verde de los árboles y el olor a césped recién cortada, Toboe sí que sería muy feliz con tanto espacio para correr – ¿No tienes mascotas Aburame?

-Por favor… Solo dime Tsubasa- Contesto ella letárgica; me conto que no la dejaban tener perro ni gatos porque su mamá era alérgica a el pelo de ellos. Cosa que a mí se me antojo como excusa más que como una enfermedad (Mas tarde comprobé que si había gente alérgica a eso).

Entonces llegó la mamá de Tsubasa con una sonrisa enorme y una bandeja de dangos y té verde. Una leve nostalgia me invadió el cuerpo.

–Sabes, este era el dulce favorito de Itachi.- Ella me miro con cara rara, sin saber de quien hablaba –De mi tío, el murió cuando estaba pequeña, aun no se qué fue lo que le paso… Pero… Yo seré su espejo.

Ella me miro atenta -Eso es increíble Sarada-chan- Y sonrió como siempre lo hacía – De seguro él estará feliz donde quiera que este.- Y yo también quise que así fuera.

Después de merendar nos olvidamos del tema. Y empezamos a hojear revistas y a leer historias de ninjas que casualmente a ella también le encantaban. Yo no pude estar más complacida, sabía que podía hablar con Tsubasa cuando quisiese y así ya no tendría solo un amigo en el mundo (Inojin claro) si no que tendría dos.

-Tsubasa ¿Que se siente cuando te gusta alguien?- Murmure proponérmelo, pero la pregunta hace rato me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. La pelinegra a mi lado se quedo callada sin saber cómo explicarse. Y yo cambie el tema entre avergonzada y temerosa. –Mmm… ¿Y salimos a el patio?

Y así fue, pasamos el final de la tarde en el patio viendo sus insectos favoritos y las hojas de los arboles caer.

.

Al día siguiente me levante con renovada confianza, ya ir al colegio no me parecía tan desagradable y asustadizo. Pienso en Tsubasa y no entiendo el por qué me eligió a mí, no lo puedo creer existe en el mundo una niña que es mi amiga a pesar de que nos soy popular, ni graciosa y además no le importa que a veces se me salga el odioso carácter Uchiha y no le conteste lo que me pregunta. Y eso me alegra, me alegra muchísimo porque podre contarle todo los secretos que tenga y ella me contara los suyos.

Al llegar al salón me encuentro con Chōchō sentada muy cerca de Bolt y lo mira enseñándole todos sus blancos dientes (que son más blancos que los de los comerciales de pasta dental) y le sonríe exhibiendo sus largas pestañas embadurnadas con rímel translucido y le pasa el sacapuntas y la borra y los marcadores y los colores con una mueca sugerente muy madura para ser tan niña.

Eso logra sacarme un poco de mis casillas, que pensaría su respetada madre si la viese comportándose de tal manera después de decir en la junta comunal que su hija era de lo más tranquila y decente en comparación con las otras niñas de los apartamentos vecinos, seguro se le caería la cara de vergüenza al ver que su hija no es nada de lo que ella tanto pavonea y que ya hasta a tenido novio, cuatro en total y yo misma la he visto.

Llego a mi puesto hoy Tsubasa se sienta delante de y eso me inspira confianza. Hoy tendremos un examen de matemáticas, que será de divisiones y multiplicaciones de números quebrados, como siempre Chōchō escribió en un papelito la tabla del ocho porque no se la sabe, y se la quiso pasar a Bolt, pero él se molesto y le dijo que no le gustaba hacer trampa y eso si que me agrado, que le dijera tramposa, porque eso es lo que ella era y ha sido siempre, cuando éramos pequeñas y nos llevábamos bien ella me pedía que llevara mis muñecas a la plaza para jugar, pero solo porque no quería que las de ella se ensuciaran.

En fin salimos al patio y me dirijo esta vez acompañada solo de Tsubasa (Inojin jugaba futbol con Bolt y otros compañeros más) a mi sitio favorito detrás de la escuela cerca de los baños más apartados. Después de desayunar en silencio Tsubasa se le ocurre una idea (genial) y es la de escribir nuestras más privadas confidencias en lo que ella se invento "El lugar donde se esconden las confesiones".

Se trata, nada más y nada menos que enterrar papelitos llenos de los secretos más peligrosos que tengamos que contar, en un sitio escondido, sin que nadie se imagine que puede haber un secreto así allí. Entonces decidimos ir más allá de los columpios abandonados del patio trasero, en un rincón lleno de arboles, que limita con la una reja altísima nuestro colegio de la autopista.

-Solo nosotras dos sabremos de este sitio y no podremos contárselo a nadie.- Susurro ella como si pudieran escucharnos, pero nadie lo hacía estábamos muy lejos de los alborotados estudiantes. Entre el boscoso lugar en el que estábamos cada una tomo su camino, yo me aleje a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, ya bien apartada elegí mi lugar un pequeño clavel crecía bajo la sombra de un árbol el cual tenía el mismo nombre que el de mi madre. Hay enterraría mis más profundos secretos.

En el salón no le hice caso a ninguno de los profesores, porque estaba concentradísima redactando los secretos que enterraría. Al final de la clase el profesor mando hacer una lista de ventajas y desventajas de la contaminación. Bolt como siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo se escribía ventajas? Y yo estaba tan concentrada en cuales de los miles de secretos pondría en los papelitos que ni siquiera le preste atención.

Y Chōchō ni corta ni perezosas le respondió a ver que yo lo ignoraba –Con b de bicicleta- Pero yo ni la volteé a ver tampoco, a pesar de que estaba equivocada.

Entonces enumere cada uno de mis secretos y los repase mentalmente para no omitir ni un detalle:

El primero era la rabia incalculable que le tenía a Chōchō.

El desencanto que siento por mi padre al saber que no perdono nunca a Itachi.

Que me acomodo con fastidiosa insistencias las gafas cuando estoy nerviosa.

También que sueño en secreto que mi papá ya no quiere a mi mamá y se va con la vecina del piso de arriba la pelirroja alta que usa gafas como las mías y que me cae mal pero muy mal.

Por último de Bolt y su actitud distraída y sus problemas con l pero sobre todo la poca decencia que tiene y de lo mucho que me saca de quicio.

Al escribir lo último en el papelito lo miro con el rabillo del ojo para que no se diera cuenta, pero él ya estaba mirándome desde hace rato y entonces me di cuenta que hoy también llevaba esa larga chaqueta que no estaba permitida pero que cubría sus brazos hasta los nudillos, la duda de sobre que le había pasado me golpeo de nuevo queriendo salir de mi boca como cohete. Un día no voy a poder más y se lo preguntare de lleno, así sea frente a Chōchō (aunque sería mala idea porque ella es muy chismosa).

Al segundo recreo dentro de una cajita de jugo metí mis papelitos, Tsubasa prefirió hacerlo en una lata de refresco, al llegar a nuestro lugar secreto abrimos un hueco y enterramos nuestras confesiones, al terminar unimos nuestros dedo meñiques en señal de indiscutible promesa, al regresar ya terminado el receso Tsubasa rompe el silencio.

-Cuando tengamos un nuevo secreto, vendremos juntas nuevamente a escribirlo y enterrarlo antes de que se nos olvide.- Y yo asistí, sonriendo porque tenía una amiga con la cual hacer tonterías y no como Inojin que siempre me dejaba sola y se iba a jugar futbol.

N/A: Hola gente! Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por esta fiel a la historia quise hacer este cap un poco más largo, aunque siento que tiene mucho relleno por así decirlo pero no se preocupen que pronto conoceremos un poco más de la vida de los uzumaki's. Ya sabes que si te gusto la historia puedes dejarme tu comentario con tu opinión ya que eso es lo que me anima a continuar esta historia.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos el prox viernes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino, no fuera pobre y blah Masashi Kishi-Sama blah… Este fic está inspirado o adaptado en: _No abrir hasta el año 3000_ de Mireya Tabuas, excelentísimo libro se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso e imaginativo. Por favor si ya lo han leído le agradecería un review con lo que piensan de la historia y si queda muy parecida a la del libro, porque la verdad es que solo quiero utilizar algunos párrafos y los títulos de los capítulos. En fin ¡continuemos!

 **¡Ojo! nadie tiene permiso para publicar este escrito ni en esta, ni en otra página.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo VII_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo que te quiero decir y no me sale._

Los días han pasado, hoy justamente se cumple dos semanas desde que vi a Bolt siendo maltratado por aquel hombre de ojos platas tan feroces como sus intenciones. He intentado varias veces hablar con él pero siempre su eterna compañera logran intimidarme haciéndome que desista en mi hazaña, Himawari ese es su nombre, hace poco me entere de que es su hermana pero eso estaba más que obvio ya ambos tienen el mismo apellido; a ella siempre le parezco dar pena o hasta he pensado que asco, su mirada tétrica me espanta y me devuelve junto a Tsubasa al apartado lugar en el patio que siempre acostumbro y el cual poco a poco se ha hecho nuestro lugar.

-¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Ya le preguntaste? ¿Qué te ha dicho? No me digas que su padre es un mafioso frustrado que se desquita con él por no poder llevar a cabo sus fechorías.- Yo negué suavemente, otra vez como tantas me había acobardado.

-No me digas que otra vez te intimido Himawari.- Su eternos ojos oscuros se acongojaron tal y como aquella vez que me decidí a contarle de una vez por todas lo que había pasado esa tarde con Bolt. –Vamos Sarada-chan, puede ser importante lo que le pasa.

Cada día que convivía junto a Tsubasa me volvía un poco menos "Uchiha", menos terca pero sobretodo me impulsaba hacer lo que realmente quería hacer, siempre estuve atada al que dirán de las demás personas, a quedarme callada cuando algo me perturbaba, a no llorar cuando estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas. Pero con ella no, con ella podía ser yo misma sin miedo a ser humillada y maltratada; por eso hoy me atrevo a creer que ella es mi mejor amiga y lo será siempre.

-Lo sé, pero es que me intimida tanto…. Me mira y es como si me congelara con sus ojos.- Ella vacilo un momento luego se levanto rápidamente como si el banco en el que estaba sentada le quemara, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro sobre mis pasos devuelta al patio principal del colegio. – ¿Qué haces?- Le rumié un poco molesta por tal arrebato.

-Pues, te voy a acompañar.

Y así fue, otra vez me encontraba al frente de los dos pares de ojos zafiros, los de Bolt y los de un ligero toque más oscuro y más feroz de su hermana.

-Ahm… Estemm…- A mi lado Tsubasa me apretujaba la mano trasmitiéndome confianza. –Yo… Solo quería saber… Porque el otro día te vi… Ahmm y yo…- Me tome un respiro tratando de acomodar las palabras que se acumulaban en la garganta, ansiosas por salir.-Yo quería saber que te paso en el brazo- Dije por fin un poco ansiosa y avergonzada.

Lo ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par mostrando en todo sus esplendor una marejada turbia de azul que me evocaba playa y sol. En cambio la menuda muchachita a su lado pareció rabiosa, tomo a su consanguíneo de la manga de la chaqueta y tiro de él alejando la tranquilidad y serenidad de su ojos cristalinos y dejándome con una tormenta en la boca del estomago.

Desde ese día no mencione nada más al respecto, Tsubasa tampoco dijo nada y decidimos zanjar el tema.

.

Hoy era viernes y yo estaba ansiosa de que pasara el día rápido, mañana iría con Tsubasa y nuestras madres a la piscina _"Kokoro"_ , ya hacía bastante tiempo que no lo visitábamos y compartir con Tsubasa ese lugar sería lo mejor. Estaba tan emocionada imaginando que haríamos y que sabor de helado pediría esta vez que no vi venir el balón de futbol que estaba a punto de estrellase en mi cabeza.

-Aush…- Del impacto había caído al piso y la tierra me había ensuciados las medias, genial otra vez me castigarían. Temblorosa de rabia como estaba, me sacudí la falda y me dispuse a levantarme, pero mayúsculo fue mi desconcierto cuando una mano se extendió invitándome a tomarla y a incorporarme.

-¿Estás bien?- Me dijo al ayudarme a levantar.

Cuando ya estuve en pie, le mire ¡Era él chico por el que sentí empatía, al que Chōchō le había remarcado en la cara su rareza! Ese que irrumpido en medio de la clases y sin el más mínimo respeto hacia el profesor se había sentado sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Estaba confundida y a la vez extrañada (Tanto que la rabia que tenía tan rápido como vino se evaporo) –Si, si – Le respondí apresurada mirando la extraña combinación de sus ojos y cabello que aun no me dejaba de asombrar.

-Ya veo- Sonrió conforme a la vez que le mandaba una mirada filosas a los dueños del balón (que por cierto ni una disculpa se dignaron a dar). –Bueno, nos vemos.- Dijo una vez que los otros se alejaron con la pelota.

-Espera- Le detuve, estaba curiosa, curiosa por saber quién era ese niño y porque todos los profesores parecían pasar de su falta de cortesía. Él se detuvo dándome la espalda. -¿Quién eres?- Pregunte sin rodeos.

Él se detuvo y clavo sus dos soles en mí. –Mitsuki.- Y sin más se fue, yo no me atreví a preguntar nada más, ese Mitsuki si que era un enigma.

Un grito me saco del pensamiento al peli celeste que ya hacía rato que se había marchado. -¡Holaaaa!- Grito Tsubasa desde las escaleras que conectan la entrada del colegio con el patio principal, su mano se batió al viento a la vez que se acercaba a mí desbordante de alegría.

-Hola- Le dije reprimiendo mi entusiasmo y sabiendo el porqué del suyo.

-¿Lista para lo de mañana?- Río dándome un leve golpecito en el hombro

-¡Mas que lista!- Exclame contagiada de su entusiasmo. Pero algo sucedió su rostro enrojeció intermitentemente haciéndola balbucear incoherencias –Ahm… ¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunte confundida pinchándole uno de sus abochornados cachetes con el dedo.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar –¿Te sientes bien?- Menciono alguien a mis espaldas.

Ella aun seguía sin poder conectar ninguna palabra fue entonces que supe de quien se trataba –¡Inoji!- Le grite aun sin mirarle –Sabes que Tsubasa es muy asustadiza, mírala, le has causado un susto de muerte con tu cara fea.- Entonces ella me pellizca sin que él se dé cuenta. Siempre es así Inojin llega, ella se queda muda, él también se incomoda, el silencio se vuelve tedioso, yo me encierro en mi burbuja pensando en cosas irrelevantes porque ninguno de los dos quiere hablar hasta que finalmente él se va a jugar futbol y ella reacciona y vuelve todo a la normalidad; así es siempre, que misterioso es el amor.

Antes de que él se encaminara a la cancha de futbol una muy ruborizada Tsubasa le detuvo -Ino… Inojin-kun etto… ¿te gustaría… venir con nosotros a la piscina mañana?- Dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Mmm… Si Inojin deberías venir. Ahh y dile a Oba-san* que mi madre está molesta porque hace mucho que no salen juntas y ya sospecha que tenga otra mejor amiga.- Le apoye a Tsubasa inventándome lo ultimo para ayudar a convencer a Inojin.

-Vale está bien... Y si me encantaría ir hace mucho ya que no vamos Sarada-chan- Y se alejo con su clásica sonrisa la cual yo denominaba "fingidas como la de su padre" pero quien sabes a lo mejor puede ser hereditario como mi mal carácter.

Luego de eso tuve que escuchar a Tsubasa hablar unas tres horas sobre lo _"hermosa y encantadora que era la sonrisa de Inojin-kun"_ que le iluminaba como dos mil no sé cuantas bombillas el corazón, ahhh y de que cuando él está cerca respiraba más duro a ver si el anhídrido carbónico que expulsa cuando expira llega a ella. Lo cual a mí me pareció el más grande y mayúscula de las estupideces, pero mamá siempre dice que cuando uno está enamorado hace y dice locuras, me pregunto:

¿Qué se sentirá estar enamorada o que alguien se enamore de ti?

*Oba-san: Significa tía, no lo confundan con obaa-san que es abuela ;)

N/A: Hello mis nenas, como siempre gracias por los comentarios. Les informo de unos pequeños cambios que hare en la historia pasara de k+ a T y tal vez sea un poco más extensa de lo que planee ¡Se me metieron nuevas ideas a la cabeza! y bueno ya veremos cómo queda este embrollo mental que tengo planeado. Con respecto a las actualizaciones ahmm… :s el lunes comienzo "verano" -.- y no sé si tendré espacio para actulizar todos los viernes pero hare todo lo humanamente posible.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
